Naruto of the Espada
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: After Dies during the mission to rescue Sasuke, he absords the essence of the Kyuubi to become one of the biggest forces Hueco Mundo has to offer.
1. The Begining of the End

Naruto of the Espada

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End…

Valley of the End

_**Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Nine tailed Demon Fox was facing the one person he felt closest to, his teammate Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend was currently on the run, trying to make his way to one of the biggest threats Konoha ever had, the snake Sannin Orochimaru.**_

"_**Please Sasuke, come back with me…" Naruto pleaded and a few tears fell from his eyes, Sasuke smirked before activating his Sharingan.**_

"_**Why would I go back to that pathetic village, I want to become stronger and with Orochimaru that's just what I'll do then I'll get revenge for my family." said Sasuke as he stood facing Naruto, both Shinobi were currently balancing on a piece of wood flouting in the river.**_

"_**Is that why your leaving, to gain power to beat your brother…it's not worth it Sasuke, revenge is not the answer." screamed Naruto as he saw the scowl on his teammates face.**_

"_**WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW, YOU'RE A FUCKING ORPHAN YOU NEVER KNOW THE LOVE OF A FAMILY YOUR JUST…a loser that nobody wanted." screamed Sasuke and smirked when he saw the blonde flinch. Naruto was shocked that his ones best friend was saying those things.**_

"_**I know Sasuke, I didn't have anyone growing up, I was always alone…that is until I made it on team 7, that day I gained a brother, a sister and a father figure, and I now know what you feel cause I don't want to lose one of the only bond I have." said Naruto trying to break through to Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked, Naruto thought of him as a brother… Sasuke's eyes became cold and sad.**_

"_**You don't know anything Naruto, you don't know the pain I feel when I wake up in that huge house all alone, you know nothing of pain." said Sasuke as he activated his curse seal and jump in the air doing handseal.**_

"_**Fire Release: Great Fireball." **_screamed Sasuke as he blew a huge fireball at Naruto, to his surprise Naruto didn't move he just staid in his place and allowed the fireball to hit him…Sasuke was scared for a moment before he saw Naruto's shadow behind the fire. When the fire blew out he saw it…

Naruto was standing in the same spot without a single scratch on him, he had a swirl of red chakra protecting him, the chakra started condensing until it took the form of a sort of cloak, Sasuke was sure that the chakra behind Naruto took the shape of a tail.

"**Do you want to know why the village hates me, why they used to beat me silly on my birthday, why I have to check my food every time I eat somewhere other than Ichiraku's, why I had 112 assassination attempts before I entered the academy, why I get glares and insults every single day of my life**…" screamed Naruto, Sasuke flinched at the tone of the of Naruto's voice it sounded demonic, almost evil, when Naruto saw that Sasuke had stopped attacking he took it as Sasuke wanting to know so he continued speaking.

"…**you see, the day I was born was the day the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village hidden in the leaf, so the fourth Hokage took the only option he had, he sealed the demon in to a newly born baby using a forbidden jutsus…that baby was me." **said Naruto as Sasuke eyes widen, he knew Naruto had a tough life but that was something else, Sasuke didn't know how Naruto could take all that an still smile every single day.

"**Do you really thing that leaving the village will allow you to get revenge, leaving will only make you just like your brother…" **said Naruto, Sasuke eyes flashed red in anger at being compared to his brother but before he could speak Naruto continued his speech.

"…**he turned his back and killed all his family just for power, are you willing to do the same, cause I can honestly tell you that the only way your leaving with Orochimaru is if you kill me here tonight**." said Naruto as he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes, it was dread and regret Naruto was getting through to him.

"How else can I gain the power to kill him?" asked Sasuke as tears started falling forming on his eyes, Naruto smiled before answering.

"**That's simple you dope, you train until you can't train no more, then after that you keep training, that way when you finally face your brother in battle you can do it with your head held high cause you'll know you earned your power unlike him who used a shortcut to gain his." **said Naruto, Sasuke smirked at the words of the blonde, since when is Naruto so wise.

"I'll make you a deal Naruto, you beat me in a fight and I'll go with you." said Sasuke as he tied his leaf headband on his forehead, Naruto smiled as he concentrated and made the demonic chakra recede.

"**De**al." said Naruto as he tightened his headband, Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before they both ran forward and started fighting…

_**2 hours later**_

Naruto dodged a chidori that was aimed at his shoulder and slammed a low power Rasengan on Sasuke's stomach sending him flying into a tree and knocking him out, Naruto then fell on his knees as fatigue got the better of him, before he could stand up to go get Sasuke he saw Kakashi land in front of the Uchiha and picked him up the ground Naruto was about to speak when he saw the look their sensei was giving him, it was a look full of anger.

"You always go overboard Naruto, I saw you use the Rasengan on Sasuke, you could have killed him, your still a screw up." said Kakashi before he shunshin'd' away leaving the injured blonde alone.

"He left…" thought Naruto as he tried to stand up, now that his adrenaline left him could feel all the injuries he had, his hand was broken and he was sure his left ankle was sprained, also that first chidori hole even doe it was closed it still hut like a bitch.

Naruto manage to stand an was limping towards the direction of Konoha when he felt something pierce him thought the back, when he looked down he saw a hands sticking out of his chest, when he looked behind him he saw Kabuto with a angry look in his eyes.

"This is the last time you meddle in one of Orochimaru-sama's plans." said Kabuto as he took his hand out of the boys chest, Naruto looked down at the wound to see it.

"I crushed your heart so you have only a few seconds left to live, I suggest you use them well Naruto-kun." said Kabuto before he was swallowed by the earth, Naruto fell to his knees and looked towards the direction of Konoha.

"_So this is the end for me…I never even made it to chunin." _thought Naruto as he fell forward, his lifeless body slamming hard on the ground.

**Minutes Later**

Naruto woke up and stood, he looked at the forest with a weird look in his face.

"I thought I was…" Naruto started saying when he backed away and saw the place his body was suppose to be, there was just a pool of his own blood, Naruto fell to his knees and started hitting the ground.

"**DAMN IT**, that bastard Kabuto, he attacked me from behind…and Kakashi that one eye son of a bitch, he left me here alone and hurt, his own student he abandoned me in the middle of nowhere, so much for never leaving a teammate behind. Naruto stood and notice the chain attached to his chest, the chain was broken.

Naruto ignore the chain and started running towards Konoha, his anger getting the best of him, not noticing that the chain attached to his chest was getting shorter.

_**Konoha few hours later.**_

Naruto past what he could only guess was an ANBU member while making his way to Konoha, the ANBU was jumping to the trees but not as fast as he could, Naruto kept running ahead and arrived in Konoha a few minutes after Kakashi, when he got there he saw Kakashi giving Tsunade a report.

Then he saw all his friends surrounding the unconscious Sasuke. Naruto entered through the gate and saw Tsunade punch Kakashi, hard. Kakashi was sent slamming against a tree next to the gate.

"YOU DID WHAT!" screamed Tsunade as she walked up to Kakashi, Kakashi was on the floor rubbing the spot on his face were Tsunade's punch hit him.

"I couldn't carry both of them and besides Naruto was fine the little loser's probably limping his way towards the village as we speak." said Kakashi, Naruto was seething not only was he bad mouthing him but all his friends didn't even care he wasn't with them, the only one that reacted badly towards the news was Tsunade.

Suddenly and ANBU landed next to Kakashi and bowed to Tsunade, Kakashi was surprised by the sudden appearance. Tsunade seeing the questioning look on Kakashi and the genins face decide to speak.

"After you all started returning hurt, I sent my personal ANBU guard to help, he was a little behind Kakashi." said Tsunade Kakashi stood up and eyed the ANBU until he recognized him as his former underling Tenzo, when Tsunade saw that her ANBU still hadn't moved, she decided to speak up.

"Report." said Tsunade as Tenzo stood up and removed his mask shocking all the Shinobi present, as ANBU shinobi weren't suppose to reveal their face.

"Permission to speak and act freely Hokage-sama." said Tenzo as he glared at Kakashi, Tsunade saw the look in his eyes and nodded, the moment she did Tenzo pulled his arm back and punch Kakashi in the face as strong as he could sending the Cyclops flying towards a tree…

"What was that for Tenzo." said Tsunade as she saw Kakashi standing up and walking back up to the group, he grabbed Tenzo by his ANBU vest and screamed at him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU ASSHOLE." said Kakashi as he cocked his arm back to punch the ANBU but stopped when he felt the Tsunade releasing a huge amount of KI.

"Stop fighting NOW, Tenzo give me your report." said Tsunade screaming the now part, Kakashi let go of Tenzo and face him, Tenzo started giving his report but didn't stop glaring at Kakashi.

"I landed on a tree branch facing the valley just when Kakashi picked up the Uchiha and left but not before he belittle and insulted little Naruto, I saw Naruto stand up and start limping in to the forest but…" said Tenzo as his words started breaking up, Tsunade started to get worried at this point. All the genin started paying attention to the ANBU when they heard his voice breaking.

"…I was watching Kakashi's retreat and didn't notice Kabuto sneaking up behind Naruto until it was too late." said Tenzo as he pulled out a scroll from behind his back and unsealed the lifeless body of Naruto Uzumaki.

"_So that's were my body went." _thought Naruto as he looked at his body, he's face looked sad, but apart from the blood and hole in his chest he looked like he was sleeping, Naruto saw that all the genin in present got a shocked look on their faces before they went back to check on Sasuke. Kakashi got a serious look and Tsunade looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama I failed in my most important mission" said Tenzo as a few tears started to fall from his face, the only one that knew what Tenzo was talking about was Tsunade, cause apart from her and the third Hokage nobody ever knew that Tenzo was Naruto's personal ANBU guard when Naruto was little.

"That's ok Tenzo, I don't blame you, your dismissed." said Tsunade as Tenzo bowed and left after taking one last look at Naruto's lifeless face.

"_Good bye little Naruto." _thought Tenzo as he left in a wood Shunshin'd

"Ahh Naruto." said Tsunade as she knelt before the blonde and gave him a kiss on the cheek tears running freely down her face. Kakashi backed away when she felt the KI Tsunade let loose.

"This is all your fault Hatake, your stupid ignorance is the cause of this boys death." screamed Tsunade as she picked up Kakashi by the collard.

"Tsunade-sama let go of Kakashi-san please." pleaded Shizune, Tsunade glared at the Jounin for a few more minutes before she let go.

"If you excuse me I have something more important to do." said Kakashi as I backed away for Tsunade and picked up Sasuke's body.

"Before you go you should know that Naruto…he was Minato's son." said Tsunade, Kakashi just turned and looked at Tsunade in the eye.

"I always known now ask me if I care…he's the reason Minato-sensei and dozens of good shinobi are dead, he's nothing more than that damn fox." said Kakashi with venom in his voice, Tsunade had to hold herself back, she wanted to kill the silver hair bastard, but she knew that she could but she knew how could.

"I'll be sure to pass that message onto Jiraiya…I'll also tell him the role you played in Naruto-kun's demise." said Tsunade, she smirk when she saw the look of fear on Kakashi's face when she mention Jiraiya, Kakashi then rapidly left in a shunshin'd with the Uchiha.

"That's the reason he never trained me, why he ignored me and only focused on Sasuke…he thinks of me as the demon and nothing more." said Naruto as he felt his anger rise up in him, so far the only people that care that he was dead were Tsunade and that Tenzo guy. Naruto felt his anger boiling inside him, he still hadn't notice that the chain in his chest was becoming more and more short.

"That bastard." said Tsunade as she saw Sakura walked up to the body of Naruto, Tsunade allowed her to pass. Sakura knelt next to Naruto and whispered something I his ear, Naruto got close to hear what she was telling him.

"That what you get for hurting Sasuke-kun you son of a bitch, I hope you rot in hell." said Sakura as she stoop up and left running towards the hospital with a huge smile on his face.

Tsunade picked up the blondes body and started walking out of the village, she was still crying.

"Tsunade-sama were are you going?" asked one of the chunin gate guards when they saw her leaving. Tsunade looked up at the chunin and their eyes begin to water as they looked at Naruto. Tsunade was shocked until she remember who they were, Izumo and Kotetsu were quite fond on Naruto and his hilarious pranks.

"I'm going to go bury him away from the village and the villagers, I don't even want to think about what the villager would do if they got a hold of Naruto's body." said Tsunade as the guards nodded and allowed her to pass, Tsunade looked up an saw she was being followed by Tenzo.

_**Back to Naruto**_

Naruto fell on the floor and cried in anger, he had died to keep his promise, he had died to make her happy and that's how he was treated…only 2 people mourned him, the rest were too busy with their precious Uchiha, Naruto felt the sadness and anger swirling on his chest…when Naruto looked down he saw the las of the chain disappearing.

"What's that about…" Naruto clutched his chest as a huge pain, erupted from the hole the chain was in, Naruto started screaming in while his body started oozing a white liquid. Before anything else happened and tear appeared behind Naruto and Naruto was sucked in to it.

_**Unknown**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." screamed Naruto as he was encased in the white stuff that came out of the hole in his chest, then Naruto felt something else, he felt the demon inside him.

Naruto looked down and saw the seal on his stomach disappeared, before he could reached out and touch his stomach, he felt even more pain as the Demon fox was tearing his way out of Naruto. Naruto screamed as the fox came out of his body, he then fell to the floor and stared at the back of the fox before the hole in his chest started glowing.

**I'm finally free of that infernal little bastard." **screamed the Kyuubi in joy, he was finally free after 13 years of confinement. The Kyuubi turned intending to torture and then kill the boy that serve as his prison, but when he turned all he saw was the hole in Naruto's chest glowing.

"**Wait is that a…oh shit."** the Kyuubi turned to run but was too late and the hole in Naruto's chest sucked it into the blonde. Naruto screamed in pain before he was encased in a white orb.

_**Days Later.**_

Aizen and Gin Ichimaru were walking through the desert looking for something, they had being looking for a while now and Gin was bored.

"What exactly are we looking for?" asked Gin as Aizen frowned at the question, it was the 10th time Gin had made that question.

"The sensors pick up a huge amount of reatsu coming from around here…" said Aizen as he grasped his sword. Gin just smiled and kept walking.

"What type of reatsu Gillian or what…" Aizen smiled before he answered, he's being looking for this type of reatsu for a long time.

"It was a Vasto Lordes amount of reatsu…and I want it." Said Aizen as Gin just stared shocked at the back of Aizen's head.

"A-a-a-a a Vasto Lordes that's great, with one our power would increase 10-fold." said Gin as he notice that Aizen had stopped in his tracks, when Gin moved to the side of Aizen to see what was wrong that's when he saw it…the reason Aizen was shock, in front of then was a huge white ball flouting in the air.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Gin as he walked forward and lifted his arm to touch the ball, his hand was about to touch it when Aizen grabbed it and pulled it back.

"Don't that's pure reatsu, if you touch it you'll be absorbed into the Vasto Lorde inside it." said Aizen as Gin back away from the ball and stood behind Aizen again.

"So what do we do?" asked Gin as muttered a chant and a seat of Sand was made in front of him, he sat down and looked at gin.

"We wait." said Aizen as Gin face dropped, Gin stood up and muttered the same chant before a second chair was made from the sand.

"How long do you think it will take." said Gin as he and Aizen eyed the ball of reatsu. Gin saw Aizen close his eyes, he was going to ask again but Aizen beat him to the punch.

"From the feel of the reatsu, I would say 2 hours give or take." said Aizen as he opened his eyes and took out his zanpakuto.

"What are you going to do." asked Gin, slightly scared at the sight of Aizen feared sword, Aizen just chucked as he saw the face of Gin.

"Don't worry I'm just cleaning it." said Aizen as he saw Gin sighed at the response.

"Besides' if I wanted to kill you…you wouldn't even notice until it happened." said Aizen as he saw the his second in command paled at the threat…oh how he loved to mess with his subordinates.

_**3 Hours Later**_

Aizen was still polishing his zanpakutou, when the ball of reatsu started cracking, Aizen stood up and subtly motion Gin, who was training with his own Zanpakutou a few yards away.

"Finally." said Aizen as the ball solidified and exploded, Gin was knocked off his feet by the force of the explosion, while Aizen was pushed back a little, when both shinigami got back their bearings they saw the creature at the crater formed by the explosion.

"This is definitely a Vasto Lorde." said Aizen as he watch the creature stand up. It was 6 feet tall, it's body was encased in white bone armor, his Hollow hole was in his chest over were Kabuto had pierce his heart, while he's face was half covered by a fox bone mask, then it had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. _{A/N think of Naruto, just 6 feet tall and in a white armor.}_

"_I feel great…and I can't hear that bloody fox anymore." _thought Naruto as he stretched his arm and shot a huge orange beam from his finger tip, the beam blasted and destroyed a huge sand dune.

"_That was just a normal cero yet it was as powerful as the Grand Rey Cero of the top Espada." _thought Aizen as he and Gin smiled and started walking towards the blonde.

"What was that?" asked Naruto as he saw the two figures, Naruto turned and pointed his hand at them, Gin was about to jump away but notice that Aizen stopped moving.

"Wait." said Aizen as he held his arms in front of his face and pleaded with the hollow. Naruto eyed the man before he lowered his hand.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto as he stopped looking at the man and started at his body.

"My name is Aizen, an I and the leader of a group of people like you, and I would like for you to come and join me." Naruto raised his head and stared at the man for a few seconds before speaking.

"Why should I?" asked Naruto as started walking to stretch his limbs.

"_I feel so powerful, I would love to see Kakashi's face after receiving one of my ceros." _though Naruto as he waited for Aizen to answer.

"I can give you even more power." Naruto's head to look at Aizen, then Naruto's face broke into a grin.

"If you can make me more powerful, I'll join you." said Naruto as Aizen held up if hand and shook Naruto's hand.

"My name is Aizen and yours?" asked Aizen as Naruto grin turned in to a smirk.

"Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto as he turned his look at the white hair man and held his arm out.

"Gin I-Ichimaru." said Gin while trying to hide the fear in his voice, it didn't work as Naruto quickly notice it and smirk.

"Shall we go then?" ask Aizen as he started walking with Gin close behind him.

"Sure." said Naruto as he started walking with the 2 shinigami. During the trip Naruto kept practicing his cero destroying multiple sand dunes through out the trip.

_**3 Hours later…**_

_**Las Noches**_

Aizen, Gin and Naruto walked until they stood in front of a huge castle, Naruto whistle as he saw the size of it.

"Wow that's one hell of a castle." said Naruto as Aizen passed by him and entered Las Noches, gin and Naruto followed closely by. They followed Aizen for half an hour until Aizen stood in front of a two huge doors, when Naruto looked at the plaque it read:

"_**ROOM OF REBIRTH".**_

"What's in the room." asked Naruto as he placed his hand on Gin's shoulder, the shinigami jumped up when Naruto touched him.

"Dude shill the fuck out, I'm not going to do anything." said Naruto as he saw Gin face relax a little bit before speaking.

"It's were me make Arrancar." said Gin as Naruto nodded, they had explained how things worked in Las Noches.

"Let's go in then." said Aizen as he tapped the door with his Zanpakutou and the doors slowly opened. Naruto walked in an only saw a small cracked dark ball in the center of the room.

"And what is that?" Naruto asked as he felt the power radiating form the ball, Aizen smiled and walked up to the ball with was incased in what appeared to be a chrystal square.

"This is what's going to make you more powerful." said Aizen as Naruto walked forward and smirk, Aizen nodded and touched Naruto with the dark ball.

"Well iit wasn't that …bahhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Naruto as he felt like he was going to explode. Gin and Aizen back away as the amount of reatsu being release by Naruto was immense,

The moment the ball made contact with Naruto's skin it was absorbed. Naruto screamed then was encased in a another ball of reatsu only this time it was a deed orange. Aizen and Gin walked out of the room and started walking through the hallway.

"How long will it take for him to fully transform?" asked Gin as he sped up to walked side by side with Aizen.

"Well…since it's just a copy of the real thing I say it will take about, a month." said Aizen as he started walking towards the Espada meeting room.

"Go assemble the Espada…and Gin don't mention our little friend." said Aizen as Gin nodded and flash step away.

"Soon I'll be King." thought Aizen as a huge evil smile appeared on his face. Aizen walked up to a 2 huge doors and as he got closer the doors opened and Aizen entered a huge room, in the center of the room there was a big silver throne, Aizen walked up to it and sat down, the moment he did he pushed a button and a hologram appeared in front of him.

"Aizen-sama when will you return from Hueco Mundo?" asked the kneeling hologram, Aizen stared at the hologram for a few seconds before speaking.

"I finally found what I was looking for." said Aizen as the hologram gasped and stared at the floor.

"You found one…an actual Vasto Lorde?" said the hologram, Aizen smiled and pushed another button, a screen appeared in front of the throne and showed the "Room of Rebirth" so Aizen could keep a watchful eye one his new weapon.

"Yes I did, also I will arrive back to the Soul Society in one month after I made sure our friend is ok, when gin and I get there I will need you to come here and teach the boy how to control his new Arrancar power." said Aizen as he didn't take his eyes of the screen, the hologram just nodded and stood up.

"Of course Aizen-sama." said the hologram as it flickered out of existence.

"Soon all my plans will come to fruition." said Aizen as the door opened and ten figures entered the room.

_**This Chapter is Done!**_

_**A/N This all takes place before the "Rescue Rukia" arc. Also I'm taking suggestions as to what special power to give Naruto you know since every Espada has either a special Cero or a second Resurrecion.**_

**Check out my other stories:**

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. The New Recruit

_**Naruto of the Espada**_

_**Chapter 2: The newest Recruit**_

_**Time Skip: One Month **_

It had been exactly one month since Naruto absorbed the fake Hougyoku Aizen and Gin Ichimaru were standing in front of Naruto's reatsu shell, when the shell started to crack and crumble.

"Finally! I was losing my patience…the little douche was taking for ever." exclaimed Gin before a hand shot out of the cracked egg and grabbed a hold of Gin's neck with his right hand neck.

"Who are you calling little, you dumb albino." said Naruto as he punched the remainder of the solidified reatsu of him and stood in front of both shinigami. Naruto now stood at al least 6 feet tall now _[ A/N he's as big as Ichigo]_, his blonde hair was still spiky, and his eyes were still a brilliant blue the only thing that change about him were that his eyes were now slited like a fox and the remainder of his hollow mask, it was on the left side of his face, it looked ran down from his hair line down to his jaw line.

"Now I like this form, no more the runt of the littler." said Naruto as he let go of Gin's neck and move out of the remaining pieces of the his reatsu shell, that's when Naruto realized he was holding something on his left hand, it was his Zanpakutō, it was had a silver handle it's protector was a pair of silver wings, the sheath was purple and had a silver stand at the end of it. _{A/N I have a picture of it in my profile.} _

"Now this is a weapon." said Naruto as he looked at the blade. Aizen walked up from behind Gin and handed Naruto a pair of clothes, the were white and with black seams, Naruto looked at the clothes for a moment the gave Aizen a big grin before grabbing the clothes and started getting dressed.

"I like, their really stylish…needs a bit of orange but otherwise it's great." said Naruto as he finished getting dressed and strapping his Zanpakutō in the sash as his waist.

"Soo Aizen what do we do now." asked Naruto was he started stretching, Aizen gave Naruto as smile and started walking out the room.

"Follow me Naruto-kun." said Aizen as Naruto finished stretching and walked out of the room, with Gin following close behind.

Aizen, Naruto and Gin walked for about twenty minutes before they stopped at the beginning of a long hallway. Aizen nodded to Gin and the white hair man disappeared in a flash step.

"That was cool, what was it?" asked Naruto as he looked between the place were Gin was previously standing and at Aizen, the glasses wearing shinigami. Aizen just smirked and pointed to the hall.

"That's called flash step, here you'll learn something eve better, now follow this hallway and at the end is your room, stay there until my lieutenant comes for you." said Aizen as he flash step away.

"_Damn nerd gives me a dry order and then leaves before I can bitch about it." _thought Naruto as he stared at the place Aizen was standing. Naruto started walking to the end of the hallway, as he walked he notice that the hallway was basically doorless, the only door that Naruto could see was the one at the end of the hallway,

"This is weird." said Naruto as he reached the door and opened it, when he did he was amazed at what he saw, the "room" was huge, fifty people could easily live in this room, there were rooms apart from the living room, Naruto realized that maybe this was like a clan compound, many people were suppose to live here. _{A/N the place it for Naruto as his future fraccion.}_

_**2 Hours Later**_

Naruto was sitting cross-legged with his arm in front of his face, Naruto had a spinning ball of reatsu in his hand and he was sweating profusely.

"Damn this is harder that I thought." said Naruto as he lost focused and the reatsu ball dissipated in his hand, then the door to his "room" opened and in entered a tall black man, Naruto looked up and saw the man, he inspected the man for a few moments before speaking.

"So are you going to be my new trainer?" asked Naruto, as he kept looking at the man, the man nodded and motion for Naruto to follow him. Naruto stood up and followed the blind man, into one of the many rooms of the "room".

When Naruto entered he saw a staircase, they went up and through a door then Naruto realized that they were outside, on the roof of Naruto's living quarters.

"What's so what are we doing here." said Naruto as he looked around, out of the corner of his eye he saw the blind man pulled out his Zanpakutō.

"This Naruto-sama is where I'll train you in your Arrancar abilities." said the blind man as he placed his Zanpakutō in front of his face.

"Before we commence my name is Kaname Tosen." said the blind man as his Zanpakutō started glowing. Naruto got nervous and pulled out his own sword.

"_**Stare, Suzumuchi." **_said Tosen as his sword glowed and a bean of orange reatsu shot out towards Naruto. Naruto swallowed hard and jumped out the way.

_**4 Years Later**_

_{A/N Naruto trains periodically with either Gin or Tosen, whichever one is in Hueco Mundo, and remember this is before the "Rescue Rukia Arc".}_

Tosen was throw back and slammed against the wall, Tosen coughed and shakily stood up, his Zanpakutō still in hand. Naruto was on the other side of the roof smiling at Tosen.

"Come on Tosen-sensei, you're getting rusty." said Naruto as he pointed two fingers at Tosen, Kaname paled before he flashed stepped away.

"Don't run, don't' run, take it like a man Tosen-sensei." said Naruto as he followed Tosen's flash step with his finger. When Tosen stopped to catch his breath that's when Naruto struck, out of his fingers a HUGE, orange cero. Tosen closed his eyes and waited for the pain, after a few seconds Tosen opened then and saw that the cero flew over his head.

"Come on don't be such a wimp, I'm not going to kill you." said Naruto as he sheathed his Zanpakutō and disappeared in a Sonido and appeared in front of Tosen.

"So are we done here Tosen-sensei." said Naruto as he gave Tosen a huge grin, Tosen smiled and sheathed his Zanpakutō."Yes we are Naruto-kun, besides today you have to get ready as today is the day Captain Aizen returns and presents you to the Espada." said Tosen as he and Naruto started walking back towards the stairs that let to Naruto's leaving quarters.

_**Naruto's Quarters **_

"Naruto, stay here and wait until Aizen-sama calls you, I have to go get ready to go back to the Soul Society." said Tosen before he bowed and walked towards the door. Naruto watched his sensei leave, the moment the door closed behind Tosen Naruto sat on his couch and started channeling reatsu to his palm.

"Hahaha I still can't believe how awesome is this." said Naruto as he formed his reatsu Rasengan on his right hand, Naruto then pointed his hand at the wall._**"Cero Espiral." **_said Naruto as the reatsu Rasengan shot out of his palm and slammed against the wall, leaving huge crater on it, the moment the ball of reatsu faded the wall fixed itself.

"I'm a genius, combining both the Bala and my reatsu Rasengan." said Naruto as he laughed and perform the attacked again.

_**Espada Chambers**_

Aizen was sitting in his throne when the door opened and in walked Tosen, Aizen watched with interest as Tosen walked up to him, when Tosen got to the throne he bowed before speaking."Aizen-sama, Naruto's training is completed." said Tosen as a smile appeared on Aizen's face, Aizen then lifted his hand and the person to his right appeared out of the shadows.

"Gin, go and assemble the Espada, it's time they met Naruto." said Aizen as Gin smiled and left in a flash step, then Aizen turned his attention back to Tosen.

"So in your opinion how powerful is he." said Aizen, then to his surprise he saw the normally stoic Tosen gave him a grin.

"Naruto is extremely powerful, the other day he single handedly wiped the floor with me and Gin, two captain level Shinigami, without breaking a sweat…"Said Tosen as he notice the look on Aizen's face it wasn't surprise but it was almost a excited

"Bet not one of the current Espada stand a chance against Naruto, maybe Yammi in his release state but the moment Naruto uses his resurrecion, the fight is over…" said Tosen as Aizen visually grinned, the moment he did the doors opened again to reveal Gin and all ten Espada entering the room.

"Could you go fetch Naruto?" asked Aizen as Tosen bowed and disappeared in a flash step. Aizen watched as the Espada sat down.

"Hey Aizen, what you want, why did you make us come to this meeting?" asked a light green hair man with the number six tattooed on his waist.

"Well Grimmjow, I called this meeting to introduce the newest member to the Espada." said Aizen as all the Espada were shocked. Aizen smiled the moment he saw the look on their faces.

"What do you mean a new member, were elites you can't just add Arrancar out of the blue." screamed Grimmjow as he voiced how all the Espada were feeling, Grimmjow was about to scream again but stopped when the wind was knocked out of him but the amount of spiritual pressure Aizen was releasing.

"Grimmjow it would do you well to remember just who your talking too, I'm the master of the Espada, I can do whatever I please with you." said Aizen in a cold tone of voice that made everyone in the room shuddered.

Just when another Espada was about to argue the doors flew opened, when everyone turned to look at the sound they saw a blonde man standing were the doors used to be, the man was grinning and he had his Zanpakutō in his hands.

"So Aizen which of this losers do I kill to get in to the Espada." said Naruto as he used Sonido to appeared next to Aizen.

"He's fast, I could barely follow his movements" thought Ulquiorra, as he kept looking over at the blonde, all the Espada had the same thought except one.

"Ah glad you could join us Naruto-kun." said Aizen as he never took his eyes of the surprise and shocked Espada. Naruto grinned and pointed his finger at the table.

"Wait Naruto…" said Aizen as he saw Naruto was preparing to blast the table to oblivion. Naruto pouted and lowered his hand, then he turned his attention back to Aizen.

"So who's ass do I kick to get into this lame ass group." said Naruto as Aizen smirked and pointed his finger towards one of the Espada sitting at the table, Naruto followed the finger and saw Aizen point at the biggest Espada at the table. Naruto smirked before pointing a lone finger at the wall at the right of the room.

"_**Cero Chinita." **_said Naruto as he shot a normal size cero at the wall, Naruto stood at the opening he made, which let to the outside, and pointed another finger at Yammy.

"Let's go fat ass I don't have all day." said Naruto as he jumped out the hole, Yammy frowned at the insult and followed after Naruto, the rest of the Espada looked towards Aizen, Aizen nodded and suddenly all the Espada jumped out the hole on the wall to watch the fight.

_**Las Noches Courtyard**_

The nine Espada arrive in the courtyard exactly when Yammy was hitting one of the many towers around Las Noches, then they looked towards Naruto, he had two fingers pointing towards where Yammy had landed.

"_**Cero Invensible**_." said Naruto as a _**HUGE**_ red cero shot out of his fingers and destroyed to tower where Yammy had slammed into.

"Was that his Grand Rey Cero." thought Ulquiorra in shocked, the cero Naruto had just used was more powerful than both his "Cero Oscuras" and his Grand Rey Cero combined.

"It's this the power of the cero Espada, well I'm disappointed." said Naruto as he unsheathed his Zanpakutō, Naruto then winked at the blonde Espada member staring at him and disappeared with a Sonido.

Naruto appeared in front of the place where he had just blasted Yammy. Naruto bended forward and grasped Yammy by the throat before lifting him up.

"Wooeh your heavy as hell son." said Naruto as he threw Yammy backwards to where all the other Espada were watching. Yammy slowly stood up and unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Don't take me so lightly you punk." said Yammy as he started gathering reatsu, Naruto smirked at seeing the most "powerful" Arrancar unleashing his Resurrección.

"_**Be Enraged, Ira." **_screamed Yammy before he started glowing, but before Yammy could use his Resurrección Naruto used a Sonido to appear in front of him and stabbed his Zanpakuto in Yammy's neck killing the huge Arrancar.

"Sorry I don't feel like fighting much today." said Naruto as he took yanked his Zanpakuto out of Yammy's throat, Yammy then slumped to the floor lifeless, Naruto used Yammy's robes to clean the blood of his blade before sheathing it.

"So am I the new 0 Espada?" asked Naruto as Aizen appeared next to him, Aizen smiled and his and started glowing. Naruto turned to look at Yammy to see him dissolving in to reatsu.

"Where do you want the tattoo?" asked Aizen, Naruto smiled and lifted his shirt before pointing at his rib case on the left side of his body, Aizen hand touched Naruto's rib case and a few seconds later a 0 appeared on it.

"Espada meet your newest superior…and the only Vasto Lorde to join our ranks." said Aizen as shocked gasped were heard, Aizen turned to look at Naruto to see Naruto lift Yammy's huge powerless Zanpakuto.

"were are you going with that Naruto?" asked Aizen as Naruto turn to look at him before disappearing in a Sonido, a few seconds later Ulquiorra disappeared following behind Naruto.

_**Naruto's Living Quarters**_

Naruto arrived at the hallway leading to his "Room" when he felt a second spiritual pressure following him. Naruto stopped walking a turned to look for the source.

"Come out before I make you." said Naruto, a few seconds later Ulquiorra appeared a few feet in front of Naruto.

"What do you want?" said Naruto as he eyed the black hair man that suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What will you do with Yammy's sword?" asked Ulquiorra as he eyes the sword of his fallen friend. Naruto saw Ulquiorra look at the Zanpakuto, Naruto held his arm out to show Ulquiorra the sword.

"I can't allow this blade to rust, this blade once meant the world to that man, since I ended his life I have to take the responsibility to look after his most prized position." said Naruto as he turned and started walking thought the hallway.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm sure with you around things will get a lot more interesting." thought Ulquiorra as he disappeared from the hallway.

_**One Month Later…**_

Naruto was sitting on his "room", practicing his favorite technique when a knock was heard on the door, Naruto stopped channeling reatsu into his Rasengan and powered it down and stood up.

He walked up to the door and opened it to find the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she was wearing a long white dress, with sleeves that extended well past her hands. She also had two belts criss-crossing each other on her waist. She had long, flowing green hair and three dots below her right eye. Her mask remnants created three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her hair.

"Sorry to bother you Naruto-sama, but Aizen-sama has requested your presence at the Espada Chamber." said the green hair girl while bowing, she turned to leave but stopped when Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Wait before you go may I know your name?" asked Naruto, he notice the blushed that appeared in her face when she lifted her head, Naruto looked to where she was looking an saw that she was looking at his chest, he had forgotten to put a shirt on.

"My name is Sun-Sun Naruto-sama." said Sun-Sun as Naruto let go of her hand and she manage to hide the blush on her face, Naruto smile and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"Please Sun-chan drop the sama from my name it was me feel old…please wait her while I get my stuff." said Naruto was he walked away into the room, he complexly missed the deep blush edged on Sun-Sun face when Naruto added the chan-suffix to her name.

Naruto walked back to the door completely dressed, the only thing that had change about his wardrobe was that he change the black sash that held his Zanpakuto in place with a dark orange one.

"So why do you think Aizen wants to see me?" asked Naruto as he walked out of his "room" and started walking side to side with Sun-Sun.

"Well Naruto I'm sorry but I have to go, me and the rest of Harribel-sama fraccion have a training session in are 42." said Sun-Sun as she bowed towards Naruto an used Sonido to disappear. Naruto just stare at the spot where Sun-Sun was just occupying before he smiled and he disappeared.

_**Hallway **_

Naruto appeared in front of the door to the chamber, Naruto was about to entered but he stopped when he sense the presence of another Espada behind him, Naruto turned to look at the face of someone he truly hated Baraggan Luisenbarn, Espada number 2 an one of the most obnoxious men alive.

"So little Naruto has been called bu Aizen huh? Maybe he';; give his favorite dog a little treat if you behave well enough." said Baraggan, Naruto frowned and held out his finger.

"I didn't catch that Baraggan care to repeat it?" said Naruto as he charged his Cero Chinita, Baraggan gulped as he saw the charging cero aimed directly at his chest.

"Nothing, nothing Naruto, now please stop pointing that Cero at me." said Baraggan as his eye's never left Naruto's finger.

"Why Baraggan I would think that the god-king of Hueco Mundo could handle a Cero from little old me." said Naruto as he notice the twitch on Baraggan's face. Naruto laughed loudly and lowered his hand before entering the Espada Chambers.

_**Espada Chamber**_

Naruto opened the door and entered the chamber, when he looked around he saw Aizen sitting in his throne-like chair and Gin and Tosen standing at either side of him, Naruto saw a figure dealing in front of Aizen and saw that it had red hair. Naruto walked forward and stood in front of Aizen, Naruto turned his head to look at the person standing next to him, what he saw shocked him to the very core.

"GAARA?" screamed Naruto as he saw one of his only friends next to him. Naruto face got extremely close to Gaara's as if to make sure he wasn't seen thing's.

"Naruto-san, your way too close." said Gaara as a bit of sand flew out of the ground and struck Naruto in the forehead, Naruto fell backwards hard, Gin and Tosen got nervous about a fight breaking out until they heard Naruto's laughter fill the room.

"Hahaha it really is you Gaara." said Naruto as he jumped up and gave Gaara a huge hug, Gaara gave Naruto a little hug back before they separated, before they could start a conversation Aizen spoke up.

"Good I see your acquainted, that's better Naruto I want you to meet your first Fraccion." said Aizen as Naruto got a smile on his face and Gaara got a questioning look on his.

"Train him, then maybe he can join the Espada." said Aizen as Naruto bowed and placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Before I go, what class is he?" asked Naruto as Aizen just smiled and turned his face towards Tosen.

"He's high Adjuchas." said Tosen as Naruto grinned and disappeared with Gaara in a Sonido.

_**Naruto's living Quarters**_

Naruto and Gaara appeared in front of the hallway that led to his leaving quarters, Naruto and Gaara started walking , while Naruto looked at Gaara he could see that the clothes he wore were the same he wore when he was alive just white with black lining. An the remains of his hollow mask were around his eyes just like when he was alive and he had the Shukaku rings around them. _{A/N the outfit he wore as a Kazekage just white and black like the Espada wear.} _

"So Gaara tell me what happened?" asked Naruto, Naruto almost kicked himself when he saw the look Gaara gave him.

"I was killed…" said Gaara, Naruto just remained quiet and kept looking up, Gaara took Naruto's quietness as a sign to continued.

"…I remember fighting a blonde hair man, I was protecting the village from him, then I remember he beat me, the next thing I know I'm waking up in a dark cave I the same man that beat me was sitting on top of my lifeless body…" said Gaara, Naruto just placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"…the next thing I know I woke up here, I was literally a giant bone Shukaku until Aizen found me and made me into an Arrancar." said Gaara as Naruto and him reached his door, Naruto opened it and allowed Gaara to walk in first.

"Gaara go pick a room and get some sleep, cause tomorrow we start your training." said Naruto as he started walking towards his room, Naruto notice that Gaara hadn't move from his spot and turned to ask what was wrong when he saw the look on Gaara's face it looked like Gaara was having an internal struggle.

"What's wrong Gaara?" asked Naruto, Gaara suddenly looked up and stared at Naruto straight in the eyes.

"…Naruto you should know, your former team, team 7 were killed in a S class mission, all of then Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and your replacement." said Gaara as he saw the shocked look on his face, but what surprised Gaara the most was that after Naruto got the shocked look on his face Naruto grinned and started laughing.

"So I see, Karma really is a bitch." said Naruto as he turned and left a shocked Gaara looking at the back of his head.

_**THIS CHAPTER IS DONE….**_

_**I WANT TO THANK…Deathsilver, for the awesome name and attack for Naruto's new power Cero Espiral, also I'm trying to add the pic of Naruto's Zanpakuto to my profile but I can't can anyone help me with dat.**_

_**Stats:**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Rank: 0 Espada**_

_**Hollow Hole: Chest were he was stabbed.**_

_**Espada number: Rib cage.**_

_**Abilities: **_

_**Cero Chinita: a normal size cero that Naruto fires from the tip of one of his fingers, it's orange in color.**_

_**Cero Invensible: a Grand Cero size Cero that Naruto fires from the tip of two of his fingers it's red in color**_

_**Cero Espiral {props to death silver} he forms a reatsu Rasengan on his palm and fires it. It's fires as a spiral beam.**_

_**Resurrección: ?**_

**Check out my other stories:**

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Fraccion

_Naruto of the Espada_

_Chapter 3: Fraccion_

{A/N to clarified something's, all this is taking place between when Aizen hollofied the Vizards and the Rukia rescue arc…Aizen has just learned about the Hougyoku and manage to create a crappy copy of it, it's still going to be a while before he discovers where the real one is.}

"**So they died? How tell me all about it." said Naruto as the smirk never left his lips. Gaara shuddered at the look on the blondes face before speaking.**

"**Team 7 were assigned the mission to tried and locate Uchiha Itachi, well let's just say that they did find him, when Kakashi told him you had died Itachi got angry and killed everyone in the area with on of his eye techniques, he even when after and killed Kabuto." said Gaara as he saw the shocked look on Naruto's face.**

"**He got angry huh, probably cause with my death their plans on world domination fell through." said Naruto with a chuckle, at least something good came out of his death, Naruto then took of his Espada jacket and hung it up before he left to got sleep.**

"**Go to sleep Gaara, cause tomorrow I start your tortu…I mean training." said Naruto as he chuckled at the last part, Gaara only smiled before he left to go find a room.**

_**Next Day**_

Naruto sheathed his Zanpakuto as he saw Gaara on his knees, his breathing was labored and his Zanpakuto was on the floor next to him, Gaara's breathing was labored and he was shirtless, his shirt having been shredded to nothing during his fight with Naruto.

"You're a fast learner you almost have the Sonido down, a few more days and you'll have it down, also that cero you used was awesome, have you named it yet?" asked Naruto as he pulled out a shirt from his bag and threw it at Gaara.

"I'm was thinking of calling it _**Cero Marron**_." said Gaara as he stood up and put on the shirt Naruto threw at him.

"That's a good name…so are you ready to continue." said Naruto before he grinned and pointed a finger at Gaara, Gaara paled and jumped out the way before Naruto's _**Cero Chinita**_ destroyed the sand dune Gaara was kneeling on.

"Naruto be careful!." screamed Gaara as he held out his hand and started gathering reatsu, the reatsu condense on Gaara's knuckles and took on a brown color.

"_**Cero Marron." **_screamed Gaara as he fire the Cero towards Naruto, Naruto just smiled and closed his hand as he held it up.

"_**Bala." **_said Naruto as he shot a Bala from his hand, both attacks collided an cause a huge explosion which sent Gaara flying backwards.

Gaara landed roughly on a sand dune, when he looked towards the cloud of smoke, when the cloud started dissipating Gaara saw the silhouette before it vanished.

"That damn Naruto's a freak, where did he get so much power." said Gaara before the a shadow appeared behind him. Gaara looked behind him to see Naruto standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I train a lot…also I'm awesome." said Naruto before he unsheathe his Zanpakuto and started swinging towards Gaara. Gaara unsheathe his own blade and started sparring with the blonde.

"This training is going to kill me." thought Gaara before he felt Naruto's leg connect with his ribs and was sent flying.

_**Time Skip: 2 Years**_

Gaara and Naruto were entering their training ground to start their daily work out, which was mostly complied of Naruto kicking Gaara's ass, when a blonde hair woman landed behind Naruto, Naruto turned to look at the kneeling blonde he immediately recognized her.

"Tia-san what can I help you with." said Naruto as the woman stood up to look at Naruto directly. Naruto took the time to look at the woman's features, she had long blonde hair much like him, she was wearing custom Espada clothes, the neck was extended so that it covered the lower part of her face.

"Aizen-sama request your presence in the Room of Rebirth." said Tia as she stopped looking at the blonde an eyes the red head standing behind him.

"So that's the fame Gaara no Sabaku, he's cute." thought Tia as she turned her attention back to the smiling Naruto.

"The Room of Rebirths huh." said Naruto as he bended down to pick up the something before he turned to look at Gaara.

"I'll be back soon, and maybe I'll come back with a friend of you for you." said Naruto as he used Sonido to disappeared.

_**Room Of Rebirth**_

Aizen was handing a pair of Espada issued clothes to a tall black man standing in front of him when the doors opened and Naruto walked in eyeing the Aizen.

"So what am I here for man, you giving me a new Fraccion." asked Naruto as he look at the newly dressed man standing in front of him, the man was stood easily over 6'4, he had long blonde hair that was in corn rolls, he was wearing modifies Espada garbs they were the same as Naruto's just they didn't have sleeves, he has a long white sash wrapped around his waist holding his elegant white katana.

"Naruto your to take Killer Bee here and train him, just like you did with Gaara." said Aizen as he notice the pissed of look that appear on Naruto's face, the blonde really didn't like to received such "dry" orders, Aizen should have learn by now that with Naruto, flattery is the way.

"I suggest you word that order in the form of a request before I get angry." said Naruto, and just like he wanted when he said that Aizen got a serious look on his face and started radiating killer intent, everyone in the room felt the air leave their chest as the amount of power Aizen was releasing, Naruto would have smirked if he wasn't busy acting like the Spiritual pressure affected him like all the others.

"You best remember who your speaking to Naruto, I'll leave you with a warning, this attitude of your is starting to piss me off." said Aizen as he stooped the flow of his reatsu and walked out the room, Naruto stood up and gave the man a hand.

"So what's your name?" asked Naruto as the man took the hand and shakily stood up, the man breathed deeply a few times before he managed to calm himself.

"It's Killer Bee, but my friends call me Kirabi." said the man as Naruto gave him a smile.

"Well I'm your new boss, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto, when Naruto finished giving his name he saw the look of shock appeared on Killer B's face.

"Your Naruto Uzumaki? The host of the Kyuubi no Yoko?" asked Killer, Naruto's eyes shut open as he backed away from Killer B his hand grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"How do you know that, the only person that knows that is Gaara and he hasn't told anyone." said Naruto as he flared his reatsu and unsheathe his Zanpakuto a little, enough so Killer B could see the shine of his blade, Killer B held his hands up, a nervous look on his place.

"Please allow me to explain Naruto-sama." said Kirabi as he felt Naruto's reatsu die down, the moment it did Kirabi manage to catch his breath.

"Fine, but not here, you never know who's listening." said Naruto, as Naruto sheath his sword and grabbed Kirabi by his sleeve before both disappeared in a Sonido.

"_What the hell is a Kyuubi." _thought Baraggan as he stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face before he used a Sonido lo leave.

_**Naruto's Quarters.**_

Naruto appeared in the middle of his living room with Killer B, the moment they landed Killer B fell to his knees wheezing.

".Sorry I forgot to tell you to hold your breath, my bad." said Naruto as Killer B manage to calm himself and stand.

"So tell me how you know about the Kyuubi."

"Well that's easy, I was the Hachibi host." said Kirabi as Naruto again felt his eyes widen at the declaration.

"You were a host?" said Naruto was he unconsciously sad down ready to hear Kirabi's story."Yeah I was the Host of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox." said Killer B as he saw the look on Naruto's face, it was a look of surprise and strangely a hint of happiness.

"That's great, now my plans are finally coming to together." said Naruto as he saw the look on Killer B's face, at that exact moment Gaara walked in through the door, when he saw Killer B he got a shock look on his face.

"Kirabi! What the hell are you doing here." screamed the normal stoic Gaara, when he saw his former friend.

"Gaara!" screamed Killer B as he ran towards the redhead and picked him and gave him a huge bear hug, much to the redhead's annoyance and the blonde's humor.

"I assume you two know each other?" thought Naruto before he had to interfere due to Gaara's reddening face.

Both of Naruto's fraccion sat down and told Naruto the story of how they met, they told him all about the strange group called Akatsuki, and how the group started collecting all the tailed beast, Naruto sat and listened to all the war stories of the two, by the end of the conversation Gaara and Naruto learned Killer B or like he liked to be call Kirabi, had died due to the leader of Akatsuki had personally come and captured him.

"That's fucked up, he trapped you using another jinchuuriki as bait, who was it.?" asked Naruto as he saw the sad look on Kirabi's face.

"He had trapped my girlfriend, Yugito Nii. The last thing I remember seen was her crying over me." said Kirabi as he openly started weeping, he had dropped the rapper gimmick a long time ago, he remember exactly when he dropped it.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Kirabi was kneeling in front of the completely burned body of his brother A, the Fourth Raikage, Kirabi had just gotten to the scene of the battle between A and Pain, Kirabi look up and saw the smirking bodies of Pain all looking at him._

"_Your brother fought well, but in the end he couldn't handle true pain." said Pain as he saw Kirabi stand up and glare at him._

"_**YOU…FUCKING BASTARD!." **__Screamed Kirabi as he exploded in a in a blast of purple energy…but before he could even take a step forwards he felt a blinding pain by his side._

"_Ahh." screamed Kirabi as he felt his chakra leaving him, when he turned his head he saw the famed former leader of the 7 swordsmen of Kisame, holding his legendary sword Samehada, when Killer B looked down he could see the tip of the l fame sword sticking out of his side._

"_Ahh little Killer B is a little mad that we killed his big brother." was the last thing Kirabi heard before he lost conciseness due to chakra exhaustion._

_**End Flashback **_

"That's the last thing I remember before I woke up, that white hair man, Gin, was standing in front of me with that creepy smile plastered on his face." said Kirabi as Naruto stood up and walked towards the other side of the room, a few seconds later he came out holding out his Zanpakuto.

"This Akatsuki dies tonight." said Naruto as he saw the clear look of sheer pleasure in Gaara's face and the look of complete disbelief plastered on his face.

"Yes…finally I'm going to be able to kill all them motherfuckers." said Gaara as he sliced down with his Zanpakuto and opened a Garganta.

"Let's go…this is going to be fun." said Naruto as he jumped inside the Garganta followed by his two Fracciones.

_**Konohagakure no Sato {Village Hidden in the Leaf.} **_

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Danzo were stading in the middle of the Leaf's Town square addressing a group of Shinobi, the Alliance was formed and tomorrow was the day that the 4th Shinobi World War was going down. Right now Tsunade and Jiraiya were instructing the platoons on what their job would be.

"Everyone present here were chosen for your unique abilities in Ninjutsu, this platoon is the Explosive Range squad, your job is…" Tsunade stopped talking when Jiraiya placed his hand on her shoulder and finished her statement.

"…Blow those Akatsuki bastards straight to hell." said Jiraiya, his statement was followed by a loud cheer from the gathered shinobi and by a powerful punch from Tsunade.

"Now, were to head out and meet the rest of the SHINOBI army at…" Danzo was stopped from his rant when a large vertical slit opened up behind him, the moment it started opening all ninja present stated to draw their weapons.

"Don't attack until you see black with red clouds." screamed Tsunade as she torn off her Hokage clothes and was left in her special custom battle armor.

They tension they were feeling were suddenly double when the saw the first 2 people that came out of the slit, they were people no one thought they would see again.

"Kazekage-sama, Kirabi-san." said one random Leaf ninja when the two former ninja stepped out.

"Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-Sama, Danzo-san." both Gaara and Kirabi said at the same time, the moment they did Jiraiya and Tsunade walked forward to examine them, but before they could even try they were stopped by a third voice coming from the darkness of the dimensional slit.

"Damn it Gaara you Garganta control skill suck, you opened it in the middle of the damn village." said the third voice as the owner stepped out of the slit and stood in front of his subordinates.

"Granny Tsunade, Pervy sage." said Naruto as he looked over the 2 Ninja _**{A/N remember he's a grown man now, at least 6'4} **_

"Naruto, is that really you." said Jiraiya as he's eyes started to water, same with Tsunade.

"Yes…it's really me." said Naruto as he looked over the village, he saw all the villagers faces when they recognized him, it was a look of pure disgust, same with the gathered shinobi, all but a few were glaring at the young blonde.

"It's good to see the village hasn't change a bit." said Naruto sarcastically as he notice the shadows moving over the rooftops.

"Gaara, we have company, Shinigami's." said Naruto as he lifted his hand and a small pointed his finger towards where he felt the small reatsu.

"Cero Chinita." said Naruto as the small orange energy gathered in his finger was released…the beam hit the roof where the shinigami was standing at an completely destroyed it… the moment the ninja present saw the power that the blonde held they immediately stopped glaring at the blonde, their glares replaced this looks of awe.

"Gaara take Kirabi and make sure no more Soul Reapers are in the area." said Naruto, out of the corner of his eye he saw Gaara bowed before he grabbed Kirabi's shoulder and both disappeared.

"What the hell is going on Naruto how are you alive and what was that attacked you just did, and how did Gaara disappeared like that I didn't sense a hint of chakra on either move." said Jiraiya, Tsunade still hadn't taken her eyes off the blonde, Danzo was already plotting to get his hands on the strange power the blonde had.

"That was called a Cero Chinita, and that was one of my many powers, what Gaara did it's called a Sonido, it's also one of our powers, and as for how am I alive, the simple truth is that…I'm not." said Naruto as he sensed Gaara taking out the last of the Shinigami squads that patrolled the area.

"Your not…alive." said Tsunade, finally able to break through her shock.

"No I'm afraid I'm not… granny Tsunade. " said Naruto with a smile as he added his favorite insult. This got the result he wanted as Tsunade cocked back her fist and punched him directly in the face, but to the surprise of everyone he didn't even move and inch when the punch hit him.

"That wasn't as hard as I remember." said Naruto as he gave a small chuckle at the bewildered look on Tsunade's face.

"Why are you here Demon." screamed a random villager, the nick name made Naruto laugh out loud_**.. {a/n he LoL}**_

"Ahh I actually missed hearing my old nickname, but let me tell you guy my new one." said Naruto as he turned his body to look directly at the crowed of villagers.

"Where I'm from I'm know as the _**Blonde Demon of Death**_…remember it." said Naruto as he unleashed a small amount of his reatsu, this caused every single being in a 500 mile square, aside from Gaara, to dropped to their knees and hold their throats looking for air.

"Now I came here to help you bunch of jackasses." said Naruto as he cut his flow of reatsu and allowed the people to breath again.

"What do you…mean help." said Danzo as he had 2 Root ninja help him stand. Naruto smiled and walked over towards one of the many weapon stands in Konoha. He took a bingo book that was laying in there and after looking it over he pulled out a few pages from it and threw them in the ground. When people look at the pages they saw they were the pages of each Akatsuki member.

"I came here to murder every single member of the Organization known as Akatsuki." said Naruto as he notice all the shocked looks on the face of the shinobi present.

Well this chapter is DONE!

Next chapter Naruto and his two Subordinates hunt and kill everyone on Akatsuki, some will be funny others' horrifying other will be sad….Guess which is which.

**Check out my other stories:**

_**Konoha's Puppet Master**_

_**Soul Reaper Uzumaki**_

_**Kaval's Pokemon Adventure**_

_**Doomsday**_

_**Demon of the Hidden Leaf**_

_**!PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
